


[Podfic] Caged Songbirds Never Sing

by Evillullaby



Series: [Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Escape from captivity, Humour, M/M, Misconceptions, Mysterious organisation is mysterious, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, bad hypotheses lead to bad plans, outsider pov, the husbands get kidnapped, wacky science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillullaby/pseuds/Evillullaby
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are both kidnapped by the same shadowy organisation. Fortunately, their prison overseers tend to jump to some faulty conclusions.(Or: some humans never think things through properly, and the ineffable husbands profit from it)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Series: [Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054376
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Caged Songbirds Never Sing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caged Songbirds Never Sing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057354) by [WorseOmens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorseOmens/pseuds/WorseOmens). 



Listen to Podfic on Tumblr

[Part 1](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/641376946870173696/podfic-of-caged-songbirds-never-sing-by-worseomens) \- [Part 2](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/641377052208005120/podfic-of-caged-songbirds-never-sing-by-worseomens) \- [Part 3](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/641377217685929984/podfic-of-caged-songbirds-never-sing-by-worseomens)

Listen to Podfic on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/evillullaby-podfic/episodes/Caged-Songbirds-Never-Sing-Podfic-epg4g0)

MediaFire Download [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ee1ky4uqp86uvyl/Caged+Songbirds+Never+Sing.mp3/file)


End file.
